Une bouffée d'air frais
by Voracity Karn
Summary: Grèce inquiétait son entourage. Il n'était plus que l'ombre de lui-même. Que lui arrivait-il ? Mais, comment pourraient-ils entendre les cris de ce cœur brisé, les murmures de cet esprit quasi aliéné ? Il ne lui restait qu'à attendre... Yaoi


**Bonjour~**

 **Ce cross-over m'est venu d'une manière bizarre. J'ai fait un parallèle entre Rhadamanthe et Angleterre (sourcils, carrure, air blasé, etc). Et, je ne sais comment, j'ai eu envie d'écrire un nouveau texte pour ce cross-over, différent de "L'excès de sommeil fatigue".**

 **Disclaimers : -L'univers de Hetalia appartient à Hidekaz Himaruya.**

 **-L'univers de Saint Seiya appartient à Masami Kurumada.**

 **Bonne lecture !**

 **Corrigé par le Mongol**

* * *

Héraklès fixait la mer, l'air morose.

Ni le vent projetant du sable dans ses yeux, ni le rire gras de Sadiq ne le fit sortir de son apathie. Rien ne semblait y parvenir, d'ailleurs.

Depuis plusieurs mois, la nation paraissait se traîner plus qu'autre chose, inquiétant son cercle proche. Aux yeux des autres, il était juste plus paresseux que d'ordinaire, rien de bien alarmant.

Mais il n'y avait plus d'étincelle dans ses yeux et les chats l'évitaient. Une aura sombre le suivait partout, ses geste étaient plus lourds, plus lents…

La nation grecque se traînait comme une âme en peine.

Certains avaient fini par reconnaître les symptômes et les avaient expliqués aux autres.

Héraklès avait le cœur brisé.

Et contre cette maladie, aucun remède, si ce n'était le temps. Et du temps, ils en avaient à revendre…

-Tu veux peut-être en parler ? Proposa timidement son frère.

Bien que son expérience en la matière était minime, voire nulle, Chypre ne pouvait décemment laisser son aîné ainsi !

Mais il n'eut qu'un hochement négatif de la tête comme réponse.

Cela faisait peut-être trois mois qu'il n'avait plus ouvert la bouche.

X

Une fois de plus, le soleil se coucha, plongeant dans la mer en un embrasement flamboyant.

Grèce le fixait avec une telle intensité qu'il en avait les yeux qui piquaient, mais ça n'enlevait pas la boule qui avait élu domicile dans sa gorge depuis un peu plus de trois mois. C'était elle qui l'empêchait de parler, mais aussi de pleurer.

Chaque jour qui passait, son cœur se faisait plus lourd, le rendant plus difficile à transporter et lui faisant traîner les pieds.

Détachant son regard du spectacle, il ouvrit le poing et joua avec le médaillon qui s'y tenait, l'ouvrant respectueusement pour y admirer la boucle de cheveux qui s'y tenait, comme une promesse. Et il y tenait, à cette promesse. Autant qu'à ce bijou.

Il referma le médaillon et passa de nouveau la chaîne autour du cou. C'était devenu un rituel, à force. Il ignorait combien de fois il le répétera, mais il s'y accrochait pour ne pas oublier. Pour avoir la patience d'attendre un délai dont il ignorait la durée, telle Pénélope, sauf qu'il tisse comme un manche à balai, donc valait mieux éviter.

Peut-être que s'il jetait le bijou dans la mer...?

Non.

À peine eut-il eu cette idée qu'il referma le poing sur le pendentif. Tout son être s'y refusait.

Presque avec regret, il quitta son bout de muret et se traîna jusqu'à sa demeure. Il tenterait d'y trouver le sommeil mais celui-ci ne sera pas vraiment reposant.

Et les autres jours ressembleront à celui-ci…

X

Du temps était passé, les nations avaient fini par se faire à l'état apparent de loque du Grec.

Peut-être n'était-ce qu'un effet secondaire, peut-être était-il toujours comme ça ? Après tout, une fois sous la domination ottomane, il avait presque disparu. Et même avant, il n'était qu'un enfant.

Mais Héraklès n'avait rien oublié, lui.

Il continuait de fixer cette partie de la côte et cette mer, inlassablement, se brûlant les yeux, sur d'innombrables couchers de soleil sans se sentir rassuré ou apaisé.

Chaque silence était une blessure, un rappel lancinant. Chaque instant de solitude, une promesse arrachée par le vent.

Alors, parfois, il fermait les yeux et les poings et mobilisait ses souvenirs.

Il se rappelait la chevelure indomptée, d'une étrange couleur marine, dans laquelle il passait les doigts, se bloquant contre les nœuds, ce qui faisait grogner son propriétaire qui, en réponse, tirait sur sa mèche frisottée.

Il revoyait aussi les yeux vert d'eau qui ne le lâchaient pas une seule fois malgré la passion qui les étreignait, comme s'il était une ancre à laquelle s'accrocher. Comme s'il allait disparaître s'il les fermait. Cette idée lui avait plu.

Il y avait cette peau tannée par le soleil, comme la sienne, qu'il adorait marquer et lécher, comme pour le revendiquer alors que tous deux savaient que tout cela n'était qu'un jeu. Rien de bien sérieux.

Alors, pourquoi est-ce que tout cela lui faisait si mal ? Pourquoi attendait-il en fixant l'horizon, comme le faisait sa mère auparavant ?

Parce qu'il était un crétin qui était tombé pour un humain brisé. Un homme dont la fierté et la haine brûlaient dans ces pupilles envoûtantes, menaçant d'incendier ceux qui refusaient de lui prêter l'attention qui lui était due.

Il avait aimé se dire qu'il était amoureux d'un demi-dieu. De ceux des légendes. Il l'avait vu briser des rochers énormes d'un simple coup de poing, il sentait qu'il était différent des humains, différent des nations. Dans une catégorie à part. Et ça le fascinait.

Héraklès avait dû le travailler au corps -littéralement- pour apprendre son nom. Il l'avait énoncé avec cet air de roi -non, de dieu- offrant une petite faveur à un indigent. C'était son trésor, son nom, son identité. Il ne le donnait pas à n'importe qui. Il l'avait senti.

Alors, il avait chéri ces deux syllabes, les enfermant dans son cœur et dans sa tête, ne les donnant à personne, les chuchotant à peine lors de leurs étreintes. Ce prénom était aussi le sien, maintenant. Une partie de lui-même, au même titre que la terre sous ses pieds.

-Tu te fais attendre, souffla-t-il dans le vent.

X

Cela devait bien faire quinze ans, maintenant. Une éternité pour un cœur humain, une poussière pour une nation. Alors, lorsqu'on mêlait ces deux natures…

Héraklès avait été invité à une réunion de l'Union Européenne mais il l'avait quittée subitement, sans donner la moindre explication. Sans parler tout court, d'ailleurs. Il s'était juste levé et était parti, le regard vide. Il n'avait aucun allié pour excuser son attitude, le retour sera des plus difficiles, mais il n'en était pas encore là.

À la place, il courait. Il « flashait », en utilisant le déplacement ultra-rapide des nations pour atteindre son pays. Sa nation. Son chez-lui. La Grèce.

Car là, à la limite de son esprit, il a senti son retour. Il a senti cette énergie si familière.

Il fallait vraiment être proche, très proche, même, pour ressentir ce phénomène. Celui d'une naissance.

Alors, il dépasse la capitale et les grandes villes. Il fonce vers la mer, vers cette extrémité inconnue où le secret est miraculeusement gardé.

Il pousse les gardes effrayés, il gravit les marches de pierre malmenées, contourne les gravats qui furent des temples auparavant. Ses poumons ne lui apportaient plus d'air depuis la huitième maison et ses muscles paraissaient lui crier dans les oreilles afin qu'il arrête. Qu'il s'arrête. Mais il ne le peut.

Lorsqu'il parvient enfin à la plus grande hauteur, il marqua enfin un stop. Il prend le temps d'observer, de comprendre. Son cerveau se reconnecte.

Il sait où il est. Il est déjà venu à plusieurs reprises, bien que le vieux Turc l'en empêchait autant que possible, par crainte d'une révolution.

Il n'avait pas complètement tort.

À ses pieds, des corps étaient allongés, en vrac, comme si une vague de narcolepsie les avait fauchés sans signe avant-coureur. Il y avait des chevelures aux couleurs étonnantes, mais il n'y avait qu'une seule qui l'intéressait. Il faillit presque la rater, son cœur battant férocement dans sa poitrine, comme fou de joie à l'idée de redevenir vivant.

Là, juste au coin de l'œil, Héraklès aperçut les cheveux qu'il cherchait et se dirigea aussitôt vers le… les corps ? En effet, ils étaient deux à posséder la même teinte.

Tombant à genoux, Hellas les tourna sur le dos, les fixant durant de longues secondes, tentant de comprendre. Mais finalement, il attrapa la main de celui de droite et la serra avec force, tous les mots du monde se bloquant dans sa gorge en une boule douloureuse qu'il tenta de déglutir.

Ça faisait quinze ans, et il le retrouvait enfin.

Il n'eut même pas à repousser des pensées sombres et tristes, il était tout entier dans son observation, scrutant ce qu'il était devenu. l'adolescent avait fait place à un adulte.

Machinalement, il caressa les longues mèches bleues, savourant leur texture. Elles n'étaient pas douces comme elles avaient pu l'être auparavant, elles étaient rêches et décolorées. Elles sentaient les embruns.

Autour de la nation, des gémissements, des geignements, du mouvement.

Des gardes l'avaient suivi dans sa quête effrénée et tentaient maintenant de réveiller les chevaliers d'or qui ne semblaient pas être du même avis.

Mais Héraklès ne voyait que ce visage aux traits durs qui bougeaient à peine jusqu'à ce que le niveau sonore ne soit plus tolérable et que ses paupières ne montrent des signes de mouvement. D'un instant à l'autre, les iris vert d'eau allaient être visibles de nouveau et croiseraient ses yeux verts pour ne plus se lâcher.

Mais ça ne se passa pas comme ça.

L'espoir allait presque l'étouffer lorsqu'il se sentit partir en arrière, littéralement.

Des bras venaient de l'arracher à la prise qui se raffermissait et des cheveux presque semblables prirent sa place, chuchotant le nom secret sans aucune retenue, semblant se moquer de qui pouvait l'entendre.

Quelque chose parut se briser en lui lorsqu'il fit cette constatation. Et ce fut pire lorsqu'il s'éveilla enfin pour tomber sur cette copie ratée.

Non. Ça n'aurait pas dû se passer ainsi. C'était lui qui aurait dû l'accueillir avec ce sourire tranquille qui l'énervait tant et lui souhaiter un bon retour tout en le taquinant sur son retard. Lui, il lui aurait rétorqué qu'il était parfaitement dans les temps et que c'était sa montre à lui qui avançait.

À la place, il pouvait apercevoir cet intrus le secouer, crier son plus grand secret, tenter de refermer ses bras autour de ses épaules, sans voir le regard chamboulé puis de pure haine qu'il recevait. Il ne faisait qu'imposer à un esprit libre. Quelle stupidité.

Lorsque enfin cette boule disparut, rongée par toute l'acidité que cette situation lui créait, il put exprimer cette plainte de son cœur.

-KANON !

Ce qu'il aurait voulu n'être qu'un murmure à peine audible parut résonner entre les murs de pierre et l'attention se tourna vers lui, encore plus intrus que ne l'était pour lui cette copie parasite dans les bras de celui qu'il aimait.

Les regards étaient sur lui, mais il ne croisa qu'un seul, celui qu'il aurait voulu être le premier à croiser.

L'air presque défait, Pénélope jetait un regard à Ulysse, ne souhaitant qu'une parole. Une reconnaissance. Juste la preuve qu'elle avait été reconnue par son aîné.

Autour de son cou, le médaillon paraissait peser autant que Danemark. Alors Héraklès posa sa main, puisant un peu de courage dans ce geste machinal.

-Kanon… chuchota-t-il.

Les syllabes roulaient sur sa langue. Il voulait se faire pardonner pour avoir brisé ce pacte indicible, pour avoir sali cet honneur. Il voulait juste le serrer de nouveau contre lui, le voir lutter pour s'abandonner dans ses bras.

Avec satisfaction, il put le voir repousser cette pâle copie malgré le refus de celle-ci. Il pouvait s'agiter autant qu'il le voulait, on peut faire se ployer un dragon.

C'est donc avec une fierté impossible à dissimuler que Héraklès regarda l'homme qu'il aimait se rapprocher de lui. Il s'arrêta devant lui, lui faisant lever la tête.

Son visage n'exprimait rien. Ni la joie de le revoir, ni la colère de sa présence en ces lieux. Juste le vide. Un mur de marbre. Son mur de marbre.

Le sourire de Hellas le métamorphosa, il paraissait briller, tel un soleil.

Il sauta sur ses pieds et l'enlaça, la rencontre de leurs torses rappelant un caillou frappant une falaise.

-Tu as changé.

-Ça fait quinze ans, tout de même. La première fois que tu m'as vu, je n'étais indépendant que depuis une vingtaine d'années. j'ai fait du chemin, entre temps.

Plus rien n'existait autour d'eux, juste les yeux de l'autre et le corps contre le sien, les bras autour de soi.

-Je suis revenu, soupira-t-il. Je te l'avais promis.

Dans l'étreinte, leurs médaillons s'accrochèrent l'un à l'autre, les faisant sourire.

-Et je ne repars nulle part, chuchota-t-il.

-En parlant de ça, justement, les interrompit-on.

En tournant la tête, ils purent découvrir qu'ils avaient des spectateurs.

-On peut savoir qui vous êtes ?

X

Héraklès fixait la mer.

Entre ses mains, le médaillon tournait encore et encore, mais il n'y prêtait pas attention, les yeux fixés sur l'horizon. Il patientait. Il ne pouvait rien faire d'autre.

-Je suis en retard.

-Pas grave, j'observais le coucher du soleil. Il était très beau.

Ils échangèrent un baiser rapide avant que Kanon ne se laisse tomber à ses côtés, l'air épuisé.

-On rentre chez toi, dis ?

Il lui prit la main en souriant.

-Allons-y.

Kanon passa le collier autour du cou de son amant et l'embrassa avant de se lever pour le suivre, lui reprenant la main.

* * *

 **Voracity666**

 **Vous pouvez voter pour votre/vos fic(s) préférée(s) via mon profil.**


End file.
